


rubatosis

by Apprehended (SinsAndTriggers)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dino doesnt care, Fluff and Angst, ITS 6 AM, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pitaya is stubborn, all other characters are referenced, aloe is related to dino, i wrote this for the past like 3 hours, its just referenced mostly, pitaya is feral, so is dino, take this bullshit, the smut isnt graphic, there was no readthrough, theres some language but not too much, theyre feral lizard men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinsAndTriggers/pseuds/Apprehended
Summary: They could kill him. They could easily snap him in two, he's so fragile compared to them, he would break so easily... yet, even with how easy it would be to get rid of him - hell, they could even eat him for all it was worth, and they suddenly realized they probably hadn't eaten in days - they didn't want to. Yes, they could, but they wouldn't.
Relationships: Dino-Sour Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	rubatosis

The Dragon's Valley was quiet. Everything was peaceful, albeit the temperature still falling at a constant rate. Everything was nice, and quiet, and peaceful.

Eerily so.

The Dragon's Valley was never quiet, not with the Red Dragon themself awake and alive once again. The Valley was always rumbling between a volcanic burst, a hot geyser exploding, rock slides rolling, and - most commonly - the Red Dragon's rampages. Whether they were out of anger or boredom, it was always impossible to tell. They themself were able to cause rock slides, and the volcanic bursts, and huge infernos that would scorch the land even further, able to easily incinerate whatever hardened plant life that had decided it was a good idea to get in their way.

But now, the rampages have stopped. The land was ghostly quiet, and there wasn't a single trace of the Dragon who now took a more cookie-like form. The beast half dragon, covered in scales from horn to tail, and half cookie, was silent. They couldn't have died, nothing could dare destroy them. They were stronger than anything the Valley had to offer, especially from the Mala Tribe. In fact, the pride of the tribe, Mala Sauce Cookie herself, was barely even able to hold her own against the Dragon, and they'd been taking it easy- the entire fight between the five of them was nothing more than more amusement to the Legendary, and unfortunately, Mala Sauce Cookie knew that. Even with the scale in hand when she returned to her tribe, there was something off about her - she trained endlessly since returning, both mind, body, and spirit, on top of trying to find a better, longer lasting solution to the threat her tribe faced.

Yet, even so, the Dragon remained silent. The Raptors had been growing steadily in population again, much to Dino Sour's delight, and the lands now were stomping grounds of the ever growing Raptors. Still, even if his precious dinos were safe, were repopulating their numbers, there was something that still bothered the half dino. That, of course, was the Dragon's disappearance as well. Petting Jellysaur, Dino turned his gaze up to the mountain range that lead to one of the hottest volcanoes at the moment - it was there, he knew, that the Dragon had to be. Hopping onto Jelly, he took one look over to the direction he came from, off the road to the Mala Tribe, and kicked once into Jellysaur's side. Jellysaur took off, enlarged feet pounding into the path they both knew so well.

* * *

The Dragon themself laid sprawled across a pile of gold, silver, jewels, and swords, with everything in between. They had been laying here for... what, how long now? That they were not sure of. They had no need for such things as dates, and times. What use is knowing time management to a dragon capable of wiping out entire kingdoms? Either way, perhaps they would not have known how much time has passed anyway - they were in a rut. An emotional rut, one that frustrated them and ticked them off to no end. The cause of their current state?

Well, it was the betrayal of their own emotions, of course. A low growl ripped its way from their throat as they thought, yet again, about just what they'd realized, however long ago it was that they secluded themself in their own den. They'd been on fairly friendly terms with Dino Sour since they had met him on his silly little mission to find the Red Dragon, when he was accompanied by the Viking, and the Cleric, and the Barbarian. A right team they made, it seemed. They'd been so interested in Dino that they allowed him to meet them privately after; first it had been simple passings-by while they'd been busy causing whatever destruction they felt like, pleasantries exchanged and his own curiosity over their being coming to light. They humored him, since he was so amusing to them in the first place - which was why he hadn't been killed for annoying or inconveniencing them, of course - and they answered whatever he wanted to know.

From there, their relationship took an interesting turn. First it was simple hanging together, destroying together, laughing together as things crumbled and burned before them. They both shared a mutual love for destroying things when boredom nipped at them. From there, it became more passive, with Dino even being allowed in the Dragon's territory when he felt like it, including the Dragon's den. There were strict codes to follow, however - Dino was not to touch the Dragon's hoard, least his precious dino's spine be snapped. He was not to bring anyone else with him, either. The Dragon made few territorial exceptions, Dino just happened to gain enough favor with them to be allowed free pass, along with that Jellysaur of his.

And, from there, things turned a more... interesting direction. Dino, with no one to call his own, was allowed to go to the Dragon for certain... "favors". This alone was a great honor bestowed upon him, one he was more than happy to take full advantage of. The Red Dragon was a lay no one else could say they could have, and after a while, it turned from just Dino coming to them for relief, but rather them, also, coming to Dino first.

At first they were horribly rough. He couldn't walk straight for days after that, yet even so, he came back for more. They were rough with it, with him, they left scratches and bites and drew blood whenever they could, all as an act of territory marking. Fangs were turned from hunting to marking, claws easily ripping through even the dino's hardened skin with ease, leaving long, jagged marks across his body. It was all a declaration, a demand for anyone to try touching what the Dragon had claimed as theirs. Until it ended, this was theirs. Until it ended, Dino was theirs.

But, there was no feelings involved. The Red Dragon, falling for someone not of their class? Impossible. The Dragon may not have a mate, nor any whelps of their own, yet there was no way they could settle for any less than another dragon! Or... that was the original plan.

Over time, the Dragon had become less violent in their movements. Claws less scratched than they did simply grab, and hold, and claim with bruises of a grip a bit too tight. Biting was less common, instead long serpent-esque tongue explored, prodded, claimed whatever it could reach. And, much to the Dragon's horror, they knew why.

It wasn't really clear when it started. One day they were content with destroying Dino just as he seemed to like, and was fine with going about their day and setting yet more infernos while the dinosaur cookie cheered them on, and the next they found themselves opening their eyes - beneath them, Dino had his own eyes closed, yet there was something about him that made them, without even really thinking about it, lean down. At first it was going to be an attempt to capture his lips on their own, to kiss him like they never had before. Yet, they came to their senses right before, mere inches from where they'd almost gone. Instead, they turned their head, and sunk their teeth into Dino's shoulder. The noise he made was comforting - this should be all they did, they should not be nearly _kissing_ him.

It was after he'd left, arm limp yet they both knew it would be fine in the morning, atop Jellysaur, that they'd started their seclusion. Their near mistake was enough to make their mind start wandering, to start questioning just exactly _why_ they had almost done such an act of... affection. They were not known for mercy, much less affection. They were the Red Dragon, they were a Legend no less! They should not be thinking of such... acts with someone like Dino Sour. Sure, favors were fine. There was nothing wrong with using each other to get one off, and there was nothing wrong with destroying things together for entertainment. There was something wrong with _them_ , for almost slipping up.

Their tail thrashed about angrily as they stared into the darkened corners of their den. It hit against the wall, and against a sword, with each swing, but they were preoccupied. They couldn't help but think about that day, about their near kiss, about Dino and about themself. Did they want Dino? Yes. But not in the way that it had been previously. Yes, they'd even insisted he stay with them some nights, wrapping tail and wing and arm around him to keep him close to them, since they were warm, of course. Just so he wouldn't get cold, in the incredibly warm cave they'd settled in, nestled right beside a volcano. In fact, lava ran both below, and past, and above their den, and they had tunnels they'd carved out themself that lead to pools of lava, for a bit of a swim whenever they felt like it. Still, there was nothing like the strain in their chest that they'd felt before. They'd had their tail cut from them, they'd had sword embedded in their sides and their back and their scales, past their scales, into their flesh, yet nothing they experienced was quite like this.

They hated it.

They hated it so much, they'd go on rampages in their own cave, an entirely new off section leading from the main portion of the cave to a... well, not really a room, but a hollowed ares they'd carved with their rampages just so they could distract themself from the way their chest hurt oh, so much. When they weren't thrashing, their own heart was the only noise they could hear in their cave. It deafened both their breath and the rumbles of the volcano, the gurgles of the lava. Their own heartbeat will drive them crazy, they decided. They snorted, an angry puff of smoke coming from their nose. A fitting end to the great Dragon, huh? They'd be a Legend alright; the legend of the Dragon that drove themself Mad, perhaps.

Their claws sunk between coins and rubies, a sort of kneading motion of their own. Their growls continued, contempt twisting the sound into a more snickering like noise. Perhaps they'd go so mad the Kingdom sent yet more tiny, fragile knights to slay them. Perhaps they'd be so mad they caused their own death, somehow. Some legend that would be, they lamented.

Yet, even so, with their claws sunk into their hoard and their wings spreading and folding in a lazy manner, not to mention the thrashing of their tail, a voice split through the silence only previously filled with the thudding of their own heart, the one they contemplated ripping out themself just to make the damned sound stop. It was a voice the Dragon should know better than any other, and their eyes went wide, white pupils dilating in a split moment before yet again shifting to annoyed slits.

"Pitaya!" 

What was he doing here? The Dragon shifted, rose, and felt their limbs pop back into their proper places. How long had they been laying there? Who knew. Their head jerked to both sides, cracking their neck before their eyes landed on the form of Jellysaur, and focused on the cookie riding such a creature. Dino Sour, upon seeing the looming size of the very being he was searching for, dismounted Jellysaur with a smile on his face. The dino shrunk back to its tinysaur size, and climbed up his arm, which he'd extended to the tiny reptile so it could scamper up to his shoulders.

The Dragon, arms crossing and hair bristling, took two steps closer, almost blocking the way into their den, yet not really. "What are you doing here, Dino Sour?" Their voice, which they wanted to come out as hostile, was something along a more annoyed tone, which pissed them off even further. How could they not even control their own tone anymore? Can this cookie really affect them this much? Their tail thumped on the hardened ground in annoyance, though nothing about this seemed to make Dino anxious; in fact, he strolled right past them, into their den, tinysaur jumping to the ground to begin investigating.

"You disappeared for like a week, Pits." Dino turned to look at the hole in the wall, the most noticeable thing different about this whole thing. The corner of Pitaya's mouth pulled up in a grimace. Were they really on such terms that Dino felt no danger even referring to the Dragon as a nickname of their true name? They were supposed to be revered, feared, respected - yet here he was, comfortable in their den, and their chest felt like it was going to explode. They were going to go crazy at this rate.

"I simply wanted to be alone. It's none of your concern." Their voice was solid, not really too inviting for any argument to be made to their words. Still, Dino was unfazed, his gaze turning to the being over a foot taller than him. "Well, it's unusual for you to just go silent, Pit. It causes a dino worry, you know." He sounded so casual, so unaware of the way the Dragon's heart was pounding in its deafening way in their ears, driving them nuts. Everything about this was going to make them scream. "So, what's on your mind?"

Surely he wasn't serious? Surely, he didnt think they were on such terms that the Red Dragon of legend themself would open their heart up to someone like him? They wouldn't even do such a thing with the other dragons, much less someone below them in status.... "That's none of your concern," they repeated, with more force this time. Dino, however, didn't seem to care too much for their response. With a cross of his own arms, his gaze became less leisurely. His eyes held a look that Pitaya had never seen before- it sent them reeling, for a moment.

"It is, when you get all mopey like this." Surely he must be joking! Yet, he was not. Dino knew something was up, and he took a few steps to stand directly in front of the being that could oh so easily destroy him in moments. No one would look for him, save maybe Mala, and Aloe. Maybe. They both were aware of it. Yet, still, the dragon was passive, they didn't make a single movement that could be perceived as a threat. Were they really no more than a large puppy? They scowled at that, turning their head from the smaller man to instead focus on the path that he'd come up. "There's nothing for me to tell you," they growled. Their tail curled around themself, in a subconscious defensive manner, with the spines along it bristling slightly.

And, still, Dino persisted. "Theres clearly something eating at you! You've never gotten like this, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's getting to you so bad." His words were bold, yes, and any other Cookie would be in danger of Pitaya's wrath for such a declaration, yet all that came from them was a louder growl, this time more animalistic. Still, Dino stared at them with his piercing gaze, not too different from Pitaya's own. He was waiting, that they knew, but whether or not they would open up so easily remains to be seen. "Pitaya, please. You can be all silent and growley all you want but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave any sooner." His own tail swayed in what Pit would imagine is annoyance, and that made them feel a bit better. Their nails pressed at their own scales, not really pushing through, but had they been scaleless, they'd have easily drawn their own blood by now. "The only one being inconvenienced by this is you. We both know no one's gonna be lookin for me for a while. That means I've got all the time in the world to-"

His not so gracious speech was cut short by the Dragon grabbing his shoulders, and the sudden press of a rough pair of lips to his own. The kiss was angry, violent, almost vengeful. And, it was short. Before he could think, Pitaya was gone, wings flared and with two flaps, they were distanced from him. Their tail thrashed into the wall of the cave, their gaze a sharp glare and their claws curled into the softer scales of their hands. "You want to know what's on my mind?" They hissed, all the spines on their body bristling. "It's _you_. I cant stop thinking about you and I hate it. It's driving me crazy." They were agitated, and his own eyes were wide, shock keeping him silent. To them, it was beautiful. This was more like it. He should cower before them, before their fury. Yet, he didn't. Their tail kept thrashing, so much power behind it there was a small dent forming in the rock face. "You need to leave." They murmured, yet there was so much venom in that four letter phrase that they wondered why he didn't turn tail then and there.

Yet, he smiled. He _smiled_ , and it drove them up the wall. Why was he smiling? He should fear them, he should revere them, he should- they hated how they were impressed by his lack of hfear, they hated how his stupidity only attracted them to him further. What was wrong with them? Why did they like his lack of fear, his lack of respect for their status? They were higher than him, they were better in every way, they were more powerful and they were a _Legend_. And they were completely head over heels for him, and they hated that.

"Aw, Pits, you coulda just told me," he laughed, and their tail curled. They growled, and his laugh grew louder. "If you just told me you liked me so much you wouldn't'a had to disappear for a week." His eyes were open again, and they found themself lowering their spines as they stared into them. They liked his eyes, they decided, begrudgingly. "Now, I like you too, but you gotta drop the whole hostile act. It ain't gonna get you anywhere, Pits." The words 'soft Pitaya' came to his mind, but he didn't dare speak them aloud. He knew that's just throw the Dragon into yet another fit of rage. Still, when they didn't lower any other defense or speak, he shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." Their eyes followed him as he strolled over to their hoard, and they growled when he sat on it. As uncomfortable as it may be for him, he laid back, sprawling out. "I'll be here when you decide to join me."

They could kill him. They could easily snap him in two, he's so fragile compared to them, he would break so easily... yet, even with how easy it would be to get rid of him - hell, they could even eat him for all it was worth, and they suddenly realized they probably hadn't eaten in days - they didn't want to. Yes, they could, but they wouldn't.

His eye opened as he heard them move, their tail dragging along the ground as their eyes stayed everywhere but where he was - yet they were approaching, their spines lowered and their wings folded once again. he sat up, smiling as they wound their way around him, as if he were another part of their hoard. Their tail curled over him, effectively keeping him in place as he leaned against the crook where their shoulder met the beginning of their wing. There was a small notch, somewhat, between the two limbs that his head could easily fit into. It was like a little Pitaya made head rest, or pillow of some sort. His eyes closed as he heard the great Dragon purr in an angry, repressed kind of way. He smiled, his own tail laying atop Pitaya's, and he turned closer to the incredibly warm being. He wouldn't speak, not yet, not to mess this up. 

This was nice. It was comforting. His own heart seemed to bloom in his chest, though he knew that even if he could get the words out of Pitaya, the dragon would be a lot of work. He found himself okay with that, anyhow. Pitaya's voice broke the silence after a moment, before he could actually begin nodding off.

"You're mine." 

It wasn't an I love you. It wouldn't have to be, not yet. The Dragon was prideful, he knew. It would take time. But this was better than nothing. He hummed, an 'mmhm' the only response to Pitaya's words. It seemed enough to satisfy the great being, though, and he could hear their breathing begin to even out, then slow, and then they were rumbling, a shuddering purr breaking out from them as they fell asleep. Dino opened his eyes to watch the dragon for a moment, the smile not leaving even as he laid back down against them, getting himself as comfortable against them and their messy hair as possible.

This was good.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to gimmie whatever comments yall got,, and if theres any errors that are blaringly obvious feel free to point them out. but yeah hope you enjoyed nd everything akcjvjkdk


End file.
